


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 509

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [53]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 509 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 509  ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 509

WONKRU AMBASSADOR  
The clan delegates should reassemble to choose a new leader!

TRANSLATION  
 _Emo krusada beda kongeda op na sad in brana heda!_

YOUNG WONKRU WARRIOR  
Blasphemy! Miller is right! There are no more clans! Only Wonkru!

TRANSLATION  
 _Bandragen! Milo ste radon! Nou bilaik bosh kru noumou! Jos Wonkru!_

CROWD  
FOR BLODREINA!

TRANSLATION  
 _GON BLODREINA!_

GAIA  
The blood of the Commanders is your blood.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jus-de kom emo Heda laik yu jus._

GAIA  
Let the Commander ascend.

TRANSLATION  
 _Teik Heda gyon op._

MADI  
You are Joroum kom Sangedakru, son of Lisbeth kom Sangedkru.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu laik Joroum kom Sangedakru, nomfa kom Lizbeth kom Sangedakru._


End file.
